Diamonds
by LawlietGirl98
Summary: Drabble Series. Jemima ponders to herself why her affection towards the Cherokee is unrequited. Mingo wonders the same. [Told in 400 word bits]
1. Chapter 1

_This is my a fanfic based of a growing relationship between Jemima and Mingo. Jemima is around twenty-four in the story. It is formatted in a semi-drabble style, around three or four hundred words per chapter. Please enjoy, and do leave a review if you can! I am going to be editing the story more once it is around for a bit._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Daniel Boone, and I am not making any profit from this story._ **

* * *

Jemima Boone waited anxiously for her Pa and Mingo to return home from their trip. Mingo… What a strange, intelligent person. It put a knot in her stomach. Her hopes had been crushed long ago in hopes that the older man would accept her love. She was now going on twenty four years old, and the bachelors in the fort saw no worth in her anymore. They wanted their women young, to be able to produce as many children as they could. Perhaps she waited too long, frightened by what his answer may be.

As much as she wanted the Cherokee to return, she couldn't bear looking him in the eye. She remembered the moment very clearly, three years ago. Her brother, Israel, had asked the Indian when he was going to settle down, find a wife, have children. His reply was not what the eavesdropping adolescent wanted to hear. "_I do not intend on settling down. My heart belongs to the countryside of Kentucky, Israel." _

Jemima's love for the man hadn't faltered, though. It felt stronger, more of an incentive to change his mind. Words, whether or not directed towards you, can feel worse than a knife wound. She remembered the day it all started. Mingo had been brought home from hunting with Israel after his leg had been caught in a bear trap. His leg was indeed infected, and her Ma had her learn how to properly tend to a serious wound. He told her he was grateful for her care, and offered her a heart-melting smile.

Jemima was torn from her musings when her father snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Mima, you home?" Her father laughed. Jemima jumped up, wrapping her arms around the older man.

"I missed you so much, Pa! How was the trip?" Jemima loved her Father's smile. He looked so happy and joyous. It wasn't something she always saw in her father, but it was radiant nevertheless.

"Mingo an' I managed ta' lay down some traps fer' the winter. I reckon we're gon' be ready, them deer are in full force." Daniel removed his cap and placed it on the porch overhang.

Jemima offered Mingo a smile, and pushed her hair back. "I'd almost forgot! Ma told me to go collect some berries. Pa, Mingo."


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is smaller by about a hundred words. I think it is short and sweet and get's to the point. This chapter is based more off of Mingo's thoughts towards Jemima, and why he thinks she is ignoring him. **DISCLAIMER IN FIRST CHAPTER.** _

* * *

There was something off with that child, he was sure of it. She'd been avoiding him like the Great Plague for months now. Mingo tried to recall what it was that he might have said to offend the dame, but nothing came to mind. He was always even with the young woman, he did not have a clue.

He'd catch her long stares every now and again, and he could only assume it was because of his savage blood. He'd thought they had patched that up many years ago when they first met. He wasn't' sure if he could take the cold shoulder from Daniel's eldest anymore.

He poked at the fire in the Boone cabin. Daniel trusted Mingo to watch over his family while he was out with Cincinnatus for the week. Becky was making dinner, Israel was out pursuing the young lady he fancied, and Jemima was staring into space at the kitchen table.

Mingo felt eyes burning into him, and he looked towards the young woman. "Jemima, I've been curious to know what you've been staring at the past few minutes. Is there something unsightly in my hair?" His smile was full with teasing affection. Jemima blushed and gave a halfhearted glare.

"I was just staring into space. Nothing to tease me about," Jemima huffed, and stared at the floor. If only she could say something that remotely _clued _to her affection to the Cherokee, but her heart told her to wait.

"It was not my intention to tease, I was being serious. It seems Jemima takes me as a fool," the older man sighed in mock hurt.

Jemima rolled her eyes and ignored the man. Eventually she came back and said: "Well, Mingo, only a fool would leave a fire unattended in a log cabin simply so he could josh a woman."

Mingo remained silent, but his smile was evident in the firelight.


End file.
